With the increase in the use of computers in the workplace and educational environments, computer-based learning tools have been developed to train workers and/or educate students. Certain of these computer-based learning tools have included the ability to teach specific tasks or subject matter and test a student's mastery of that subject matter or task.
Conventional enterprise wide Learning Management Systems (LMS) typically do not have the ability to dynamically generate competency based, prescriptive learning customized at the individual student level. For example, some current learning systems categorize learning by community, competency, group, role, etc., then provide a list of learning events. These learning events are typically assigned to the competency or category as a static list of items that typically can only vary on predefined properties, such as prerequisite courses. Furthermore, some conventional prescriptive learning systems have users answer hundreds of multiple choice questions in developing a prescriptive learning result. However, these basic multiple choice questions typically do not assess the knowledge, behaviors, or characteristics associated with competency based learning
Additional learning systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,443, which describes a goal based learning system utilizing a rule based expert training system to provide a cognitive educational experience. The system of the '443 patent is described as providing the user with a simulated environment that presents a business opportunity to understand and solve optimally. Mistakes are noted and remedial educational material presented dynamically to build the necessary skills that a user requires for success in the business endeavor. The system of the '443 patent utilizes an artificial intelligence engine driving individualized and dynamic feedback with synchronized video and graphics used to simulate real-world environment and interactions. Multiple “correct” answers are integrated into the learning system to allow individualized learning experiences in which navigation through the system is at a pace control led by the learner. A robust business model provides support for realistic activities and allows a user to experience real world consequences for their actions and decisions and entails realtime decision-making and synthesis of the educational material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,571 describes a method for interacting with a test subject with respect to knowledge or functionality characterized by a plurality of states in one or more domains. A domain is a set of facts, a set of values, or a combination of a set of facts and a set of values. The set of facts for a knowledge domain is any set of facts. The set of facts for a functionality domain is a set of facts relating to the functionality of a test subject. A state is denoted as a fact state, a value state, or a combination state, a fact state being characterized by a-subset of facts, a value state being characterized by a subset of values, and a combination state being characterized by a combination of a subset of facts and a subset of values. The method of the '571 patent consists of specifying one or more domains, specifying a domain pool for each domain comprising a plurality of test item blocks consisting of one or more test items, specifying a class conditional density for each test item in each test item block for each state in each domain, selecting one or more test item blocks from the one or more domain pools to be administered to a test subject, and processing the responses of the test subject to the one or more test item blocks administered to the test subject.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0055916 A1 describes a machine interface that allows a user to select a machine operation. A plurality of questions are stored for output to a user. A score indicating the likelihood that the user will select a machine operation is stored for each corresponding machine operation. A next question for output to the user is selected from the stored questions by determining, for each of a plurality of the questions, an average of the least number of questions required to be answered by the user to arrive at each machine operation weighted by the respective scores, and selecting the question having the lowest average number. The selected question is output and an answer is received from the user. In response to the input answer a machine operation is carried out and/or the stored scores for each of the plurality of machine operations is adjusted. At least one further selection of a next question is then carried out for output to the user using the adjusted stored scores. A set of data determined from at least one input answer may be stored and identified by a bookmark so that it can be retrieved when the bookmark identifier is determined from an input answer.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0073063 A1 describes a distributed learning system that includes a server configured to store and deliver knowledge units. The knowledge units comprise interactive content. A user system is configured to selectively connect to the server over a network and to receive and store the knowledge units. The user system includes a browser and a run-time engine configured to interoperate with a Web browser to activate the Knowledge Units. A Knowledge Unit Builder (KUB) is configured to allow authors to create Knowledge Units comprising interactive content.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0148253 A1 describes an educational method and system that teaches analytical and mathematical methods and concepts using multimedia based, open-ended, real world case studies and an experiential, interactive, self-paced, self-discovery instructional pedagogy. Students are challenged to find solutions to real world problems. Then students are directed toward efficient solution methods based upon an evaluation of their answer, or upon an evaluation of their description of their problem solving method. The evaluation of the student's response determines a degree of assistance provided. Assistance, or hints, are provided, each tailored to provide a pre-determined degree of help directed to how to address the challenge, or how to more efficiently address the challenge, to better understand the problem. The teaching methodology of the '253 publication is described as leading students to a discovery of solution strategies, rather than showing or lecturing the students about the solutions or the solution strategies.